1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for dispensing a product, particularly a liquid, to a container intended to contain this product and fitted with this valve, and to a method of packing such a container under pressure under the action of a propellent gas. More specifically, the valve according to the invention is designed to simplify its mounting on such a container and, from an industrial point of view, to make pressurizing easier. Such a container, commonly known as an aerosol dispenser, is intended, in particular, for the packaging and dispensing of a fluid product, such as a cosmetic, dermatological, household, food or workshop product, such as, for example, a hair spray, a hair mousse, a disinfectant spray, a lubricant spray, a paint or a cleaning product.
The valve fitted to this kind of aerosol container comprises an operating stem arranged axially in a valve body. The operating stem has a passage for the product that is to be dispensed. The valve comprises sealing means capable of closing the passage. The operating stem can be moved elastically by tilting the stem sideways in the valve body between a first position in which it closes off the passage, where the stem occupies a position in which the passage is isolated from the pressurized product by the sealing means, and a second, open, position. In this second position, the stem is inclined relative to the axis of the valve body, said passage being in communication with the pressurized product, to allow the product to be dispensed. The valve furthermore comprises elastic return means which urge the stem into the first position. Furthermore, the valve may also be made to open by depressing it axially, thus being advantageous for filling the container on a packaging line.
In general, an aerosol product is packaged as follows: the product that is to be dispensed, generally liquid, is introduced through the open orifice of a container, then the container is closed by crimping a valve-holder dished part fitted with a valve. To pressurize the product, an appropriate amount of propellent gas is then injected through the valve stem, keeping this stem in a depressed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A valve of the aforementioned kind is described in European Patent No. 850,851. In practice, a valve of this kind operates satisfactorily. However, the inventor has noticed that a dispenser fitted with such a valve does have a drawback--namely that the rate at which propellant can be introduced using industrial packaging equipment leaves something to be desired.
The inventor has therefore sought a solution to make an aerosol container quicker and easier to pressurize, particularly on an automatic packaging line.
The present invention sets out to remedy the drawbacks of the valve described in European Patent No. 850,851, by proposing a valve of a simple construction which is easy to fit to any type of pressurized container. Furthermore, the cost price of the valve envisioned by the invention is advantageous.